1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display with minimized generation of unnecessary parasitic capacitance, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have garnered much attention as a next-generation display because of their merits such as wide viewing angle, fast response rate, and relatively less power consumption, as well as a lower weight and a slim size.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display generally includes a thin film transistor and a capacitor, as well as an organic light emitting element. A cathode of the organic light emitting element is deposited on the whole surface such that the cathode overlaps the capacitor.
Accordingly, an unnecessary parasitic capacitance is generated between an electrode of the capacitor and the cathode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.